Brother, My Brother
by heartfeelias
Summary: Participating stories to the dragneelsibsweek. Summaries can be found inside. Hints of NaLu and Zervis as a pairing.
1. Day 1: Birth

_Hello , here is Iggy with some drabbles from the dragneelsibsweek (for more info; ), it actually took me awhile to upload them here as well as on my tumblr bec. i forgot the password. WOOPSIE THERE._

 _On another lazy note I've finally gotten started on learning japanese, it's mindblowingly terrifying but i'm enjoying it so far. Enjoy the fic folks and a good Dragneel bros week to you all._

 _ **Summary: Zeref had experienced many things, he had seen the 'new' of many eras and the word goodbye was just as common. He didn't know why he listened to the words of that old friend he could barely remember but he wrote those letters nonetheless thinking his brother ought to know his thoughts even if he would be long gone.**_

* * *

 _To you, demon, dragon, human or being who is not quite any of these creatures._

His quill scratched fervently on his scroll but came to an abrupt stop. He hummed, a sound triggered by his impatience. He brought his hand to his chin rubbing, hoping to get rid of his indecision. A friend, someone long gone, had advised him to write his thoughts out, so not to forget and to vent for no living creature could survive comforting him. His heart ached; it was a period where he revered life, so it saddened him to think of that person, one of the few who had allowed him to see a genuine smile meant for him. That smile allowed him to continue, as he questioned if 'the friend' would hate the creature he had become, for he was no longer a man, but the black wizard Zeref who had painted darkness into the life of many including his first love. He shook his head and lowered his quill to resume his narration. The candlelight flickered in the night's breeze urging him to make good use of the time it had left.

 _I, Zeref, am a creature who witnessed many beginnings, and with these came the end of a number of things, eras, occurrences, and people. I ask myself which of these have I personally written the word 'Fin' for? I lost count but memories continue to haunt me. The first 'beginning' I witnessed was that of a life. My brother's life that began that day also started to guide mine along a path woven by my own curiosity and a promise I made to my mother._

 _'Take care of your brother, his name will be Natsu, promise Zeref,'  
'I'm sorry'  
'I love you'_

 _I don't recall any more of the woman's words, she was very ill and her fever, together with the exhaustion from childbirth weakened her. She spoke gibberish, but what she said was dear to me, I suppose those words were what sparked my curiosity towards life and death as a concept. Natsu was born, but our mother was dead. Our father had been shipped to the wars, whether a man or a dragon killed him, I did not know, and that was not important to me._

Zeref's hand came to a halt and got up silently deciding to stretch his legs. The mage walked to his window and watched the night sky for what felt like a few seconds. He smiled and wondered what his brother was doing. In a few days, they would be reunited, Makarov had gone back to him but there were plenty of other ways to anger him. The cat perhaps or maybe the blonde that hang onto him although the latter was a rare kind of mage nowadays, it was a pity but celestial magic was no longer a threat nor such a promising magic as it used to be. If only that mage had not succumbed a few years back it might have not been swallowed by that Zentopia incident. He returned to his desk, his candle no longer lit however it made no difference to him, with a snap of his fingers he made light through his magic.

 _'My brother and I, we lived for each, we played and fought and had good fun like only brothers could. I tried to teach him as our mother had thought me, I was strict but kind. And I, of course, had to be worked to the bone to bring in food to fill up the both of us. Luckily I found a good place in the temple as a scholar, as all I ever had was my curiosity and greed for knowledge, and as the magic that humans could use was still 'new' it became the mission of many a human to learn to harness it. 400 years ago, in my birth place, it was also the town where magic was born and developed. Little did I know the folly of humanity, they sought weapons to win the war and gain power forgetting that mages were human beings like they were. I cannot think of a better example than Acnologia. He was a being that I gave a new beginning to, perhaps because he reminded me of the one I used to be whom had lost everything that made his life meaningful, yet in the end it proved fruitless to me and I had to rely on other means._

"The one magic," he mumbled to himself letting a small chuckle escape in amusement, "I wonder if there are still gullible children who think of it as 'love'". Nowadays, 'The One Magic' was a legend, it was something that even he didn't know what to think of. The source of all magic, was it linked to the God Ankhseram? Could it have been his salvation had he sought it? It didn't matter, now what could save him was Natsu alone. It had to be Natsu.

 _When I was young but talented with magic, that gift allowed us, Natsu and I, to be given a place to live and grow under my fellow studios magicians. There were harsh times, neighboring countries were becoming affected by the war and food was becoming scarce for humans. We lived in fear of 'death' and I would soon experience another 'end'. My brother died before we had even settled properly at Olympia temple. The war, the demise of the last person I loved, the people around me who were still alive, it all came to me. Life and death was but another magic. If I could master this magic, I could see him again and my promise would not be broken. I was heckled as a lunatic and when I had lost hope the Ankhseram brought me his curse. It was the end of the human known as Zeref, and the birth of the black wizard. I went down in the books and I made history. Not only that but I also brought life to the dead, Natsu woke up through my magic but due to an unforeseeable nuisance the fire dragon king took him away from me. It saddens me, for I wanted to raise my brother until I could finally die by his hands. My strongest demon, my pride and my dead brother, now very much alive, it made me laugh as I felt I cheated Ankhseram. Perhaps Igneel was sent to remind me I was not a blessed man but a cursed devil. It hindered my plans but I have time on my hands, I brought the Spriggan 12 to life after witnessing the guild Mavis had created. It was a little place but I felt it would grow and I knew I would need allies to oppose the Dragon King Acnologia. I created my country on a neighboring shore to Magnolia and once it began to spread it reaches and military power all I had to do was wait._

His generals were strong, and most difficult to reign in but they would do their part in the future he was now painting. Some more reluctantly than others perhaps but he had his ways to persuade these mages. He had specially picked these individuals after all. The dragons where dead and gone, which left him with one last obstacle, Acnologia. Fairy tail was but a bunch of pawns to awaken his greatest creation.

 _I gave birth to demons, ideas and new magic, like Eclipse although the celestial mages who allowed me to learn from them would never forgive me for that. I brought an era of dark magic which light guilds brought to a halt; I was still soft back then. Now, I aim to bring the era where there will be no humans. I thought of many ways and as I study many aspects of life and death I was brought to a conclusion. Human beings bring sorrow and death, so if I erased them would I not bring 'life' to this earth? A life where Natsu would live happily? That is when my role in this era will be done and the last thing I bring to this earth before I am erased will allow me to keep a promise that has lasted for longer than 400 years.I hope this will make you happy Natsu,  
Your one and only beloved brother,  
Zeref Dragneel._

Zeref sighed folding the papers and placing them into an envelope which he sealed with wax and the symbol of his nation. He didn't know if his brother would read it, he didn't care after all he would be long gone. However, his friend's words pushed him to write, he had written many a times to Natsu, his thoughts and his days and when the man finished him he would find the letters easily in his room. When the demon E.N.D awakened he would want to know who gave birth to new Natsu Dragneel after all.


	2. Day 2: Family

_Summary: Two different views of what a family is supposed to be are bound to collide especially when they are brothers at war involved_

 _N.B.; Hints of NaLu and original team Natsu never being to far behind_

 _For superterabite consider it an early, part 1ish of a coming B'day present, because i got reminded of our gushing on these dorks as i wrote this and it became longer than it was supposed to._

* * *

His creation, and his one and only brother, stood in front of him bruised and battered, that was a given considering they were currently in the middle of a battlefield that he spent years planning. Their countries, Alvarez and Fiore where putting all they had at stake. It was irrelevant to him; this was only a tiny fraction of loss for the world which would bring him closer to his goal. Humans were frail, greedy things he was no longer moved by. The screams, the constricting smell of iron and dust, and burning flesh which stung at his eyes and pressed at his throat was something he had experienced time and time again, there was no longer much discomfort coming from this. To the young man in front of him, it must have been a different story; he'd press the back of his hand to his smudged nostrils as if it could keep out the smell of death. Every loud booming sound would distract him, his tense body would not move but his eyes betrayed him, slipping to look in the distance where the explosion had previously gone off. Zeref was very sure he was focusing his sense of hearing in the direction as well, probably to check on any voices he could recall.

"You should concern yourself with me and the matter at hand, Natsu,' he murmured placing a hand on his heart as if it could contain all the emotions he was being overwhelmed with as soon as the boy looked at him, "we have so much to talk about…"

The black wizard stepped forward with a soft smile and in the same second Natsu's right hand ignited in a blazing, crackling fire. It was shivering, possibly in anticipation of its task.

"I'm here to stop you," he hissed through gritted teeth as calmly as he could master, "for family's sake, for my dad's sake so I'll be free to go kick Acnologia's ass after this mess is settled!"

Zeref's expression remained peaceful and filled with an unsettling joy. He knew Igneel had been a big part of his brother's second life, his loss to the Dragon King had given Natsu a greater sense of determination in what he did and it was all good for the dark haired immortal because it became a piece of the puzzle to awaken the demon in Natsu.

 _'Poor brother, misled by the fire dragon King and unable to recognize his true family,'_ he thought saddened by the angry stare he was being subjected to. He didn't know him, not yet at least. In his 400 years of life he had learned that every thought, feeling and connection was ephemeral. Families were merely a concept, this brought individuals together for their needs and to build a sense of safety so they could live their pathetically short lives in a false fabled happiness.

"Theoretically speaking, if you had to define a family, how would you do it?" he mused as his eyes trailed downwards to the rubble behind the dragon slayer who took in a sharp breath, "Is it the girl you've been trying to hide from my sight, someone with no blood connection to you, is she family?"

At the mention of his partner, Natsu tried to make his body look bigger and shifted his position breaking the eye contact the black mage had with broken wall behind which the fire wizard had ushered Happy with the unconscious blonde. He had trusted his pal to tend to the exhausted mage.

"Or is the cat, oh I'm sorry, I think they're called Exceed correct? Is he, the young Exceed, a completely different being from you, family?" he continued his tone condescending as if he was chiding a child who was behaving atrociously.

The younger man's reply came genuine and perhaps a tad perplexed and angry, "Of course they are, and we've had each other's backs for so long keeping one another safe in all of our adventures, what else would we call each other?"

He frowned at Zeref a vein popping by his forehead, for some reason this man and his way of speaking got under his skin too damn much, "We're the family we built together and for all of us who bear the name Fairy Tail on our skins!"

"That's an illusion Natsu, family is something described by blood, it's an idea to protect one's kind, bonds created by _adventures_ , they're fake," Zeref gestured frantically, it was something he was so sure of, he shook his head at his brother's answers, the nonsense they had fit in his head was nothing to the understanding he had gained in all the centuries he lived through. He'd learn soon enough.

"Igneel and the guild," he turned his head round for a second, "they gave me happiness no blood of mine ever could,"

"That's only because they needed to rely on you," the frantic man whispered trying to make his little brother see the truth. He spoke quickly but clearly as he related his story to the amnesiac Natsu. The more he spoke about his past, their past, how Natsu used to be; a normal, frail little boy who loved to run around in the forest next to their village. Their parents dying leaving behind sorrow and a promise to keep each other safe as long as they lived because life was short, most especially at those times when magic and medicine were still unknown and illnesses were a curse from the gods to non-believers. And the moment he stopped talking about his own personal tragedy the more he pulled Natsu into it and the less colour Natsu's dirtied face seemed to possess. There was no argument to be tackled; they both knew the nose of a dragon was a powerful thing when it was in use.

This man would be his older brother, the years he could not recall of his childhood, Natsu would not have ever imagined that they amounted to being a corpse for centuries until he was revived as some kind of killing machine for his brother's sake. It made him feel sick to the stomach, a sensation he'd rarely felt in his years mostly because he had always been protected from it by people he knew cared. He stepped away ignoring the groans he heard behind him, around him, everywhere and it sunk deep into him that all of this nightmarish occurrence was their fault, _HIS_ fault, and the doing of the man before him who was playing with their lives as if they were pieces of chess. The distraught mage's back hit the broken wall which he recalled used to house the family that asked them to find their missing cat once, funny how small details came back to you in confusing moments. He slid down slowly as his disbelief took over him and looked up at his brother's triumphant grin.

"You are E.N.D, that's not a lie, you're the pride of my research awakened, very much alive, my supposedly deceased brother," he chuckled bemused and exhilarated at the moment he had been waiting for, for so long he had stood alone in time, even those who were like him couldn't walk along his path.

" _We_ , are family, really and truly family, just us,"

Natsu felt his mouth open, gabbing, his whole mind had blanked as he tried to grasp the reality of the situation. His teeth chattered and no words seemed to come to him that would satisfy his need to yell at this man, to express his emotions which were in such turmoil. Igneel had never told him everything, Acnologia had taken away the last precious minutes he needed to explain, the fire dragon had opted to remind his son of the love they shared. The pink haired fighter had never been one to dwell on the past but it didn't mean he wasn't curious. He wondered what his father had yet to tell him, what had really happened in x777 and he thought about the grave that had those same numbers carved into them sometimes. He didn't believe in coincidences but his will to live the present and the ever escalating excitement in his live wouldn't allow much pondering. It was also very true that even if the dragons knew everything, telling them the details of their future in a new dragon festival king would rob them of their hope and threaten to break precious bonds. Natsu knew that his friends would not let that happen but the dragons were their parents and they thought to do what was best. The feeling of devastating hopelessness of knowing he was made, or revived, he could care less at being exact with the facts at this point, just so he could be used by the a supposedly older brother, who proclaimed himself his one true family, and that this man desired to make him the worst demon ever mentioned in the book of Zeref just so he could die peacefully. Natsu's hand dug into the cold, hard ground enough to feel his nails burning.

 _'What should I do?'_ he finally realized he was stuck in a spiral of confusion.  
One thought thumped in his head.

 _Kill him._

"No," he whispered disoriented as Zeref's tranquil and serene smiled sent shivers down his spine, it was not reassuring; it was appalling as an expression, one that belonged to a broken man. It turned vicious as he revealed the book he recognized as the one that belonged to the master of Tartaros. E.N.D. or as Zeref seemed to believe, it belonged to him.

 _'Seems like I'll beat Gray to the punch here,'_ he laughed tiredly trying to figure out his next move, ever the optimist to find a way out. No maddeningly crazy origin is going to stop him from keeping true to his feelings even if he was terrified of the future. A year of training suddenly felt too short.  
Suddenly his hand felt warm and heavy, Zeref's face contorted into surprise followed by annoyance as he looked away from his younger brother for the first time in this whole encounter.

 _"Liar,"_ the raspy voice that threatened to crack made the black mage flinch for a reason he could not grasp.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried in relief at seeing her up and about, the celestial mage let out a quiet giggle at his expression and she squeezed his hand. Natsu understood she was by him no matter what, even now that she knew, Lucy still crawled to his side. She didn't divert her attention from the robed immortal, her stare actually made him backed away. The blonde Fairy Tail wizard, he recalled reading about her, a child from a rich family that quickly became a regular in Natsus daily life. She clung to Natsu and he seemed to settle into a routine of visiting her as much as she could. The odd sense of familiarity in the piercing glare she directed at him together with trembling Exceed by her side was probably what unsettled him. Was it because she reminded him of Mavis, or of somebody else?

On inspection she was in worse wear than Natsu, he right leg was mangled and bleeding. Zeref was impressed by her tolerance, she was a mess of scratches and her pretty face was bruised and covered in smudges of dirt and dried blood that did nothing to hide the exhaustion and hurt she was feeling. It irked Zeref that he had been thrown off by such a child, and the growing feeling of impatience surprised him. The women in his life seemed to make him feel like that.

"Liar," she repeated louder this time, much more clearly said this time but containing just as much raw emotion, so much that the black wizard frowned a her perplexed, and allowed her to continue even though he could easily snuff her and lead E.N.D to awaken, "If you really love Natsu as you say, if he's really your brother why are you asking for something so cruel?"

"Cruel?" Zeref repeated lowly, the girl's voice had cracked; tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She was genuinely feeling sad for them, and holding back from weeping. _'For Natsu,'_ Zeref supposed, _'I can't believe, there are still foolishly kind humans,'_

"What would you know?" he mocked as he grew more exasperated by the second, why was everyone so keen to disturb him and his brother when they finally were reunited, they should have been alone. How could this babe, a mere girl barely an adult, ever imagine all the years of preparing he had gone through. How could she reject his ideals so easily?

"You're a smart child, you should have figured out your father was marrying you off so he wouldn't need to see the face of his dead wife every single day for the rest of his life, and getting more money out of it was the happy bonus," he said in spite his voice calm and collected.

Natsu reacted squeezing the girl's hand this time, the cat jumped up in anger telling him to be silent. Humans, and others, need to lash out was always amusing.

"What could you possibly do?" he asked. Later the trio would wonder if it was a call for help. In the midst of the raging battle their fear, anxiety and the need to keep their loved ones safe was too strong.

The celestial mage took a deep breath, and closed her eyes smiling at the man towering over them. It caught them off guard, this included herself but she felt it was the right thing to do.

"I can't change the past, neither can you no matter how hard you try, I just want to look forward to the future we have together," she sniffled meeting Natsu's eyes, "T-the future we all have t-together,"

Natsu's hand had locked onto her own, it helped calm the nerves and she knew her part was over.

"So to answer, Zeref, I don't need to do anything anymore," she flashed a bigger smile bewildering the cursed magician, and whelped as an arm pulled her to the bouncing chest of the chortling fire mage. Next thing she knew her weight was being lifted and Natsu was carrying her with Happy flying proudly above them.

"Got it," the reinvigorated fighter whispered in her ear before he addressed his brother.

"She's right, it's my turn now," Natsu grinned at the life and death mage, "Man, that was close, you almost got me there but I guess my fundled bonds-"

"Fabled…," Lucy corrected and earning a frown by her team mate, "Sorry, force of habit,"

"I guess the fabled bonds we made for ourselves are pretty much thicker than blood," he continued looking proud about what he just said.

"What," Zeref shook his head grasping at his rope, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, Natsu was supposed to let him turn him into his true self, "You can't…leave, you can't abandon me…I!"

"I'm not your brother, I do believe you but whatever happens I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail," Natsu raised his bandaged arm with a gentle expression, "I'm going to keep my promise and take that book, and since I'm here, don't worry, I'll find a way to save you too and maybe we can be brothers again,"

"I've tried everything," Zeref whimpered, he had to change his plans, time was always the only thing he had, he still could fix this.

"You know we have totally different views, especially of family, but I'll show you that in my gang the word 'abandoning' ain't something we do!"

Surprisingly, Zeref felt that this trio of fools, this small part of what Natsu called his family, was not one to lie.


	3. Day 3: Fall

_Summary: Many experiences can be described as a 'fall', a fall of a reign, an immortal falling in love with another, falling into depravity, falling out with friends, and a fall of morale but people still had a way to bounce back no matter what_

 _N.B.: of zervis and nalu.  
_

 _N.B. 2; I do not know who that blonde is, what do you mean you know who she is I won't confess my precious headcanon HA._

* * *

In four hundred plus years Zeref had witnessed many kinds of events becoming a part of history. He had lived for so long he was included in those history books. Mostly were occurrences that left a bitter taste to everyone who read about them. History books told of tragedies, kingdoms collapsing to other rulers, to maniacs and sometimes the people who actually cared about their country and strived to rebuild it but accounts would detail the cruelty rather than the brighter future. And perhaps the writers were warning the ones to come that a future built of blood was not as colourful as it was imagined by the revolutionaries. Nobody wanted to read about the peace that came, and as hypocritical as these historians might seem, they let their pen describe their anguish. Everybody falls into despair when war comes to play. And everyone has lost someone to the bloodshed. However who would want to read about a lost love. It's not so exciting.

 _'Humans forget a life's worth so easily,'_ Zeref thought to himself sipping the warm alcoholic drink that was prepared for him.

 _'Isn't it the same for you?'_ a voice, serene, and melodic chided him.

"I could never forget that," he coughed into his drink pinching the bridge of his nose, and closing his eyes shut, he didn't want to look at her. He didn't know whose face it would be this time. There were a few people he could think of, his mother, that woman who called herself his friend….and Mavis. Any of them would hinder his determination.

 _'Liar, you took everything from us and left, you tried to forget us,_ ' she giggled as if it was something that amused him. He'd recognize the voice. He knew which one she was now. The only friend he'd ever made.

"God cursed me," he replied breathing in and licking his lips, "Anksheram took you all from me; I just took back what was mine,"

 _'Those children don't need us anymore, they won't crumble, not even to that god,'_ she shook her head, blonde curls sliding around her shoulders. She was as beautiful as the black mage could remember her, the woman sought over by many but was too focused on her precious star, _'the life they built is proof that you got back at God, leave them be,'_

"I'm still alive, but they're not," he squeezed the glass and it cracked under the pressure.

 _'You mean she's not?_ ' her hand stroke his, the woman smiled and lay it on his trembling limb, _'She's not gone yet, you can go back,'_

"Love can't save me," he moved forward so the crouching figure was face to face with him, "there is more darkness than love in magic,"

 _'How would you know? You didn't try,'_ she whispered, ' _Magic born from love can work miracles, and it's not without it's…difficulties,'_

"It didn't save you," he spat, the disgust was more directed at himself. Even though he was so close to his goals, sometimes his old self, the man who loved living more than anything, would chain him down.

 _'You don't know that, in fact you're the man who knows the least about all around him,'_ she smiled and suddenly she felt less than a ghost and more than his conscience awakening. After all he was no longer human, how could he spare a second thought to the feeble lives he was about to extinguish?

"I saw you die," he let the class fall, it shattered by his legs, shards and liquid hitting her dress but passing right through her. Why was she haunting him? She was dead, that was undeniable, right?

 _'This isn't about me, it's about Natsu, and the future generations'_ she warned, shaking her head even more, _'Please, as your friend I'm telling, please open your eyes,'_

"Funny," he chuckled letting himself slide into the cushions once more, "It's the last words you told me that time,"

Sighing she stood up and bit her lower lip. He knew it was a habit, when she had to say something difficult or cruel, she'd look away bite her lips and give the people who needed to hear it a piece of her mind.

'He's not your brother anymore,'

He rose up quickly grabbing at her. He only found air. Her voice came from behind him once again. He gasped rubbing at his eyes as he turned to face her.

 _'Not if you do this to him, everything will be ruined like this,'_ she continued fervently, her eyes were begging him, the look she gave him was still of the person who had offered friendship. He wondered why she still let him be one after all these years.

"Why can't you let me be," he sobbed hiding his head in his knees.

 _'I still consider you my friend, silly,'_ she sang.

XXX

"Lucy, if you could bring someone back from the dead would you?" Natsu's voice was solemn as he threw his cards down on the floor. He had been reduced to the level of the exhibitionist pervert in his boxers after a round of strip poker.

 _'Goddamn I'm thinking like Gray,'_ he huffed.

The fire mage wouldn't admit he felt too lazy to actually dress up again. Lucy was still in her pajamas, after winning all 4 rounds they had played, she was lying behind him on her bed comfortably snug as she read a few papers.  
They looked at each other, silent at first and then she pursed her lips, "No thanks,"

"I mean, wouldn't you like to say goodbye to your dad properly, or check in with your mother," he shrugged and the celestial mage nodded to herself as she shifted to a sitting position and slid down by her partner. Happy was fast asleep on her bed so Natsu could talk.

"I just, Igneel didn't tell me everything, and I've been feeling like I need to know or else I'll let something important fall out of my grasp again," he explained rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"We're going to lose so much," she took a deep breath and let their shoulders bump.

"Lucy I won't let that-,"he turned to her desperately clinging to her shoulders.  
"I know, you'll do everything you can and that's good enough Natsu," she unhooked herself from him and giggled. It was the dry, fearful kind.

"No one gets enough time to say goodbye, or the things they need to say when a loved one dies," she explained, "I've come to terms with their deaths in my way and you did that too, you went to train off for a year to be in top notch form, but no one can ever be fully prepared,"

Natsu blinked and nodded, the hands on his shoulders were trembling. She was just as afraid to lose any of them just as he was.

"You're really brave and strong, you know?" he grinned feeling a whole lot better.

"I've learned from you, doof," she puffed out her cheeks jumping back on her bed. They both felt just a tad gutsier.

"And I will kick your ass for reading the letters for my mother another time," she slapped the back of his head playfully as he offered his apologies.


	4. Day 4: Serenity

**_Summary: Real world au where Natsu and Zeref are two very normal brothers that live to support each other and will always have each other's back._**

* * *

The smell of burned bacon and some herbs that he couldn't identify greeted his nose as he quietly opened the door to the tiny yet comfortable space his brother kept insisting was called an apartment.

Actually, it was more what his brother could afford at the moment considering Natsu was still trying to cope at school whilst juggling a part time job as a pizza delivery boy whilst his big brother was made his way up the Alvarez Company. Natsu had difficulty comprehending what the heck the Company was even known for and he didn't really want to ask again until he was sure he wouldn't be lectured about it even though he was curious to an extent. His interest was in the Fairy Tail Industries where he could dabble in what he loved best and that was getting his hands dirty and not just sitting at a desk and reading books until his eyes fell off. However, he had to admit lately he had been enjoying his classes a little bit more.

Thinking of the task at hand the boy pushed his luck and open their front door further, he cringed as it gave a little creak but he didn't hear anything from the kitchen and let out the breath he had instinctively sucked in. Sliding into the apartment and stealthily closing behind him before tiptoeing toward him he groaned when his eyes met with the silhouette of the dark haired man.

"Brother!" he grinned with a nervous chuckle and cursing the shortcut to their rooms from their dining area.

"And what exactly where you up to last night which kept you away from home till…" he questioned with a smile before checking the watch on his wrist. Natsu rolled his eyes at the scene, a grown man, 31 years old in a black suit with an apron and a ladle in one hand acting like an old stern mother.

"8.30 am, yes I know but I can explain Zer!," he cut in before his older sibling could start his monotone dialogue on responsibility.

"I know you're still a teen and all geared up for adventure Natsu," Zeref crossed his arm and frowned at him in what could be called an expression of disappointment.

"Broooo," Natsu gestured towards his brother before he could continue and took the moment of shock as a chance to tell his tale.

"There's this new girl at the guild, and we had a party," the pink haired teenager threw his hands behind his head and grinned, "I'm really sorry my phone's battery died and that ass gray wouldn't lend me his charger, you know, because Igneel phoned and we talked all afternoon before the party,"  
"Couldn't you ask the cute new girl to lend you hers?" his brother scoffed but his tone was teasing. Natsu actually had the gall to blush and it spoke volumes about what the other night meant to him. Igneel was his foster dad, Natsu had lived his childhood with the man before he'd even known he had a brother. Zeref had reunited with him a couple of years ago and it had been a blast for the both of them. His younger brother had kept him going after he had lost all hope when his fiancé had an accident and in turn Zeref offered a place for the boy when he needed to transfer to the college of his dreams, Fairy Tail Academy, a leeway to get into the Company for all young enthusiasts from people dabbling in the arts to engineers and medical practitioners.

"You know I'm not good with numbers," he grumbled in response, "Besides she's new, it's rude to ask her stuff,"

"And yet…?" Zeref prodded when he saw how fidgety the younger man had become at the mention of the word 'ask'.

"We kinda hit it off, and we talked about stuff, her dad's…just gone, and her mother was this famous writer and she wants to follow in her footsteps and she's all sad and doubtful now, maybe because it was the anniversary of her mum's death so I spilled my beans to her too," he explained frantically. The pink haired college student had always been very active and his actions spoke truer than any words he could utter. He didn't really know how to express himself when it came to talking anyway but he was a kind and determined boy and the pride of his big brother.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the metaphor's intended use but I believe you Natsu," he chortled and spun around to frown at the kitchen, "Does it seem foggy to you or…?

"Well one thing led to another, we drunk some of Cana's booze, bad idea by the way, and kinda fell asleep one on top of the other, more importantly, my nose detects the bacon burning bro," Natsu informed him trotting over to his room as the flustered Zeref swore under his breath and nearly tripped on the furniture as he sprinted toward the stove.

The seventeen year old fumbled with his mobile letting it spring back to activity once plugged in, the latest lacrima model phone he had sacrificed sleepless nights to pay for, he went to grab a towel and a change of clothes noting a gasp from behind him informing him that breakfast was saved and they'd be eating in 10 minutes as he made way to the bathroom.

It was perfect timing for a quick shower and as he didn't have any lectures that day he could take it easy. A thought crossed his mind as his fingers dove into his back pocket and he grinned as he felt the paper pulling it out of his pants, the girl, Lucy had scribbled her number on a piece of paper from the small notepad the carried around and tore it off for him to take. Maybe, he'd ask his Zeref how he should go about and contact her to meet up later. Lucy was too fun to be with and he wanted to reciprocate since he had actually blurted his story to her before she told him hers. She'd even given her advice to cheer up his brother, since he'd been visiting Mavis at the hospital so much lately. Mavis, was the love of his life, but she'd been in a coma for a year following their accident. Natsu knew his brother hated having been miraculously saved from that event however he believed it was so he could talk to her to return safely to his side. He'd always remind his older brother but sometimes the message didn't seem to get to him.

It took less than the prescribed time to scrub of the booze and sleepiness from the night before and the sight of a complete English breakfast greeted his him. Yesterday it had been Greek style and Natsu wondered if where his brother got all the energy to experiment even in cooking.

"Some sausages shrunk and the bacon was salvageable but it's extra crunchy, probably," Zeref clapped his hand and shrugged sheepish at his carelessness. Extra crunchy was definitely code for 'taste's like charcoal'.

"So…" Natsu licked his lips taking his seat in front of his brothers, "are you visiting Mavis today?"

The boy nodded towards the bouquet of flowers on the table by their T.V. set in the living room.

"W-well yes," he coughed having been caught off guard. His younger brother never wanted to come with him to these things. Many times they had fought over it, how Zeref barely slept at the hospital when he stayed over some night and how bad for his health it was. Natsu never wanted him to give up, he just wanted his stubborn sibling to take better care of himself.

"Cool, mind if I come with?"

Zeref blinked his fork stopping just before he took a bite out of a rather charred piece of meat couple with some veggies. He had not expected his brother to ask him such a thing so smoothly as he wolfed down what he had made for them.

"S-sure, I mean, you're welcome to," Zeref stutterd feeling ecstatic, his heart swelled up with the warmth of the gesture, and he rubbed at his temple trying not to let his joy and excitement get the better or him, "When you see that girl of yours, thank her alright?"

"How'd you know she suggested it?" Natsu whined leaning to grab the bottle of mineral water for a sip.

"You hate the hospital, maybe?" he raised his brows with a knowing smile and earned a scoff.

"You got me there, but she made me realize I like you more," the gentle tone he used with his big brother meant a lot to the man and the closed eye smile that came with it was so genuine the black head's heart seemed to squeeze in his chest, "she has a way with words, and well I helped her with her problem too, can't talk about that I promised but I was thinking of meeting her later today after we talk to Mavis so I was hoping for some support with that,"

"I've got a way with the ladies, you've come to the right place," Zeref nodded smugly leaning back in his seat.

"She's just a friend," the growling youngster emphasized wriggling his whole body.

"Yes, sure she is, a friend you could ask to work out with," Zeref suggested, "She's in that club of yours, the one that takes all the small jobs around campus for the student's right? So she must enjoy working up a sweat,"

"Her name is Lucy, for your general knowledge, and that is actually brilliant I'll do just that! Thanks Zer," the reply came enthusiastic with a clap and a pair of index fingers pointing towards the other.

"Alright then finish your breakfast little brother, we've got some girls to catch and mesmerise," it was a cute joke for someone so passive and he said it with such conviction that got a chuckle out of Natsu. It was why the question that followed, which had no sign of the energy he had used to express himself just a few seconds ago caught him off guard.

"You're happy, right? Natsu?"

"Yeah, Zer, every day is a blast for me," the answer seemed to brighten the mood. A light seemed to shine in the dark eyes of the older Dragneel and he nodded.

Looking into his little brothers eyes he smiled, a soft and gentle smile that carried to his eyes, "I'm quite content myself, and I'm sure it will just get better from now on, even Mavis can feel it, I know, so she'll come back without the need to worry,"

"Ok, then, let's go bring some girls happy times! Last one to get his things ready's a big giggly butthead!" Natsu jumped out of his seat and made for his room. A few seconds later he heard his brother's chair screech as it was roughly pushed aside and a weight on his back almost made him tumble.

"Not while I'm around you don't, cherry blossom!" Zeref growled as he pinned his brother initiating yet another wrestling match he was destined to lose.


	5. Day 5: Sacrifice

_**Summary: Zeref was willing to let everything go, including his brother, just to find peace. Natsu wanted to save all he held precious and fight till the end for them, without Fairy Tail it would just be too quiet for his liking.**_

 _ **N.B.: Not an au, and it kind of continues the headcanon from day 3. I've been writing a lot from Zeref p.o.v., this one too, so i wonder if tmrs or somewhere i'll get some ideas for more Natsu. I'd like to have more Natsu…**_

* * *

The difference between the two brothers was so obvious and Zeref had been heckled by it ever since they were children.

 _'You're not really much alike,'_

So many ghosts from his past had told him those very words that their voices mingled, his memories distorted and even more unsettling than he recalled them to be. He had hated being compared and his younger self had held to the notion that their blood defined their bond more than any physical or character resemblance could. It didn't do much good as his frustration carried on to the present day and haunted his dreams.

Zeref woke up in a cold sweat throwing off the blanket in anger and sitting upright. He felt dizzy and let his head fall into his open hands as he tried to rub off the sweat away from his forehead. A couple of minutes later when it wasn't a nuisance to move his head, the king looked around his empty room and sighed. There were no ghosts today. Lately it had been the woman who called him a friend by his side, and he wondered if it was just a manifestation of his conscious or a side effect of his curse and that he attracted the dead that wouldn't, or maybe, couldn't leave this world. His mind was haunted by thoughts and Zeref knew he was a mere shadow of the man he had once been, at this point, it would be easier to call him the worst demon he had created.

"She'd say I'd have not the courage to call myself that, that I still cling to the little humanity left in me," he murmured and almost hoped to see her by his side. Even if it was because he had gambled away his sanity, her sight let him push onwards towards the meeting he had dreamed of with the man who held the label of the strongest and most demonic of his creation, E. N. D. his one and only remaining family.

 _"And yet you're willing to sacrifice him as well,"_

This time it was her calm, chiming voice, and the troubled man wondered why she said such snarky remarks in the most soothing voice. Zeref let his eyes stray along the room but she was nowhere to be seen. If she was really a ghost, right about know he doubted she'd remain within his sight. In her place he'd be angry that his advice had been brushed off.

"Are you angry that I'm sacrificing something of yours as well?" he chuckled letting his body rock from left to right. Little did he know how much on point he was with that threat. He was just so tired of everything, everyone and all that he could lay his eyes upon.

There was no reply and a tiny portion of his ever beating heart actually felt a pang of guilt. It made him wonder if he could at least spare his friend's precious treasure yet that thought vanished almost instantaneously, much more quickly than it actually came, for any delay would take too much from him.

Slowly he got up from his bed and made his way to his bookshelf to retrieve the crystal ball. Any of his demons could be easily visualized from the sphere, all except one. When he tried to look for Natsu it always gave him static and sometimes, when he was lucky, the fire mage's cracked voice came through. However the last year had brought more change than expected and since their last encounter the picture had cleared and his voice came through much more. It made the black mage hopeful for the time to come when the word 'fin' would be spelled by the spilling of his own blood and the end of the human era.

His surrounding remained blurry, but as Zeref swiped a hand atop the ball and let the image settle in he could make out the mangled form of his Blue cat and the bed he was resting his back upon. The boy sometimes turned his neck sideways and the older brother noted he was probably talking to someone. He seemed joyous, and it made Zeref frown for he should definitely know an attack from Alvarez was imminent. In a few minutes, or seconds, the first fleet led by the Desert King would reach Magnolia. His own would not be too far away behind his Spriggan 12.

 _'Perhaps, I should stage my entrance a little before what we had planned,'_ he thought as he observed the grinning dragon slayer pet his Exceed partner, it appeared he was doing well in the card game they were playing. Although his cheekiness disappeared as the third disjointed figure on the screen threw a few cards. Natsu's mouth opened wide in disbelief and he grumbled under his breath as he shook off his coat throwing it on the floor near him.

The older brother snorted holding back a fit of laughter. He knew of the game, it was popular among youngsters of this century but he had to admit it was the last thing he expected Natsu and his gathering of fools to be doing before a war. Makarov surviving meant they knew exactly what they were going to face and it might have been a pity that he couldn't use him as an offering for E.N.D.'s rebirth however it was not a problem in the least. Knowledge against a much more powerful enemy was useless, Zeref had learned it firsthand many centuries ago when he dabbled with the lives that belonged to a resentful god.

"As I thought, as the main evil, I should greet the hero's at the start and take something to spice up the tale," he hummed cradling the crystal into his arms, "I'll show you how impossible it is to protect them, brother,"


	6. Day 6: Curse

**Summary: it was the end of a war for many but the start of a very long journey for the brothers and the ones closest to their hurts.**

 **Note: Post war dragneel sibs**

* * *

Natsu sat quietly by the man's side trying his best to lean on his left. Undoubtedly the barrels they had secluded themselves on in the corner of the guild, or what remained of it, were not the most comfortable seat. Red stained bandages covered every visible surface on the both of them. Porlyusica and Wendy with the help most of the girls and anybody else with some medical knowledge were doing their best to tend to the injured considering they were also part of that category.

The resilience of the members seemed to fascinate the dark haired man by his side who did not seem perturbed by the bounds that constricted not only his body but also his magical ability and rendered him pretty harmless. Natsu knew they weren't needed, his eyes were dull and devoid of the macabre intensity they once held when they fought just a few hours ago. The black mage seemed oddly tired swirling the liquid in the cup he had been given by Lucy, one of the few who would actually look at the man.

The pink haired mage was exhausted himself, more mentally than physically, considering the revelations of his past and couldn't think of a way to talk to this man. He would not kill him, that was out of the question and he had his reasons for keeping the creator of demons alive.

"What's the girl's name?" Zeref rasped taking a sip of his drink as best as he could with his hands being stuck together.

Natsu frowned eyeing his older brother and trying to grasp what possibly could be gained with a name.

"I won't try anything, I've lost everything now, there's no more hope without your awakening," he said in a desperate yet amused tone. A chuckle escaped him as his sibling's protective expression intensified, "It's just that she came up to us so calmly, unsure, but not as scared or angry as all the rest, probably because she was more worried about you,"

"I am awake," the calm and collected reply surprised Zeref as he recalled the heated words directed at him as he was being beaten.

 _'Your curse is just an excuse, it isn't the gods who abandoned you, think Zeref! Aren't you the one that keeps running away from everyone that cares! BROTHER!'_

Zeref took a deep breath and blinked in confusion. He wasn't sure but it seemed as if Natsu was talking about them as well, not just all the people he had left behind in his life. It would make sense that he remembered the black wizard as he once were, a devoted, curious and talented older brother as normal as any other human. However that was impossible, when E.N.D. might have possessed those memories but this current Natsu was the man that belonged to fairy tail and not by his side.

"Her name's Lucy and I guess she was being nice to you because she understands,"Natsu replied pulling him out of his thoughts. Zeref scrunched his eyebrows not quite getting what the other was trying to tell him but as he directed his eyes to the blonde child and met her own it did seem she harbored more sympathy as she did not turn her stare into a glare like the rest of the guild, or the conscious fairies at the moment, did.

"Lucy means light, she reminds me of the night," he let his lips form a smile and suddenly he was at the receiving end of one. Natsu grinning at him completed the tender moment when the dumbfounded blackhead turned to him in his shock.

"Nah, fairy tail folk are more like an ardent sun, we're a lively bunch," he laughed at him slapping his back.

"That's not what I meant," the poor immortal managed to stumble the words as clearly as he could as with every hit he bounced forward and his speech broke with an 'oomph'.

The fire mage knew that the denial probably had to do with the hint of recognition in his eyes and expression that he had seen but he didn't want them to tackle that subject yet.

"We have a lot to deal with, and we have to rebuild the town and guild…again," the exasperated sigh left the young fairy gave as he slumped forward dramatically only to regret his poor choice of theatrics as the torturing sting from his poor broken ribs reminded him of his current condition and turned it into a yelp.

Zeref's hands automatically moved to push back the younger man from to chest lest he lost his balance and fell. The fiery troublemaker let out a content breath of relief as he found a comfortable position once again only to notice the weight moving on his head. It took him a while to notice that he was being petted like a child. The content smile the other held brought back a time long past to the both of them and a chuckle escaped him. It was a little too strange considering he was bound and had to raise both his arms to reach the salmon coloured spiky mess of hair that Natsu could barely hold back the laughter.

"Oh, sorry," Zeref cleared his throat in embarrassment and let his hands fall to his lap once more.

"It was fine, just I'm not a brat anymore, you know," the man chortled leaning back before they both fell in an awkward silence once more. Natsu's eyes traveled to the celestial mage and he pained expression, as Wendy was redressing her wounds once more, turned to a weak smile of encouragement. Happy was by her side and he waved a piece of fish he had been playing with. Nodding to the exceed Natsu reaffirmed how had made a decision and he was going to pull through, nonetheless knowing that he had his teams support did make the target he had in mind seem more attainable.

"We have a lot of apologies to give you know it will be super hard," Natsu reminded the other.

"I know, I'm ready," was what was whispered in reply. It was good that to the dragon mage's trained ears it sounded like a determined kind of answer.

Natsu turned and narrowed his eyes at the robed man, "Starting with our First,"

Zeref scrunched his face as if he had taken a punch to the gut, "Maybe not so ready, but she deserves it the most, I can do it for her, I have to,"

"Good," he snorted acknowledging his sibling's reply. It was genuine if not very brave at least.

As friendly as he tried to be, the dragon slayer knew there would be a hard road ahead of them. His awakened memories made it difficult to hate his brother yet there were so many that had suffered for his selfish needs. Natsu could not let this go, he would not kill Zeref, and instead he would dedicate his time to help him atone as best as he could before he would let him go. Until they had achieved this, he promised not to talk about the resurfacing past life in his mind. Perhaps the black mage had noticed but it didn't matter. They would be Natsu's own _precious_ curse for as long as the immortals were bound to Earthland.


	7. Day 7: Immortality

**_Summary: In which Natsu's curiosity prevails and Zeref gets a little bit of new found joy in recounting his experiences, thanks to a push from two fairies._**

 ** _Note: a kind of continuation from day 6, it follows those events._**

 ** _Also the week is over and this is the last chapter. Glad you all enjoyed it. Be sure to check out the dragneelsibsweek blog on tumblr for extra goods and leave your thanks to the lovely mods!_**

 ** _Oh and look forward to Oct. 1st. Cheers._**

* * *

The guild protested when their fiery troublemaker offered to take the dark mage to his home. It wasn't surprising in the least, what had shocked him was the fact his partners, Lucy and Happy had shushed the protests and reminded them that the fighting was long over. All the Spriggan 12 members had been beaten and were of no menace any longer since their leader had lost all the bloodlust he had traveled to Magnolia with in the fight with Natsu.

"If anyone can control him, it's Natsu," Lucy reasoned but the uncertainty held by the guild members didn't sway and she found herself being bombarded with theories of the worst possible outcome with this plan. She shook her head and looked at Natsu before offering her own option, "We can have them sleep in the guild's basement, Happy and I will stay as well, we're not as hurt as the rest,"

It was plain to see as his Exceed and the celestial mage struggled with the loud crowd gathering around them that they were trying to let the brothers have some alone time.

Erza and Mira were particularly vocal, and would have sprinted onto the girl had they been able to move more quickly but they both still managed to limp to her side to try and dissuade her. It was impossible though as the blonde kept on shaking her head and smiling reassuringly. In the end, Lucy's stubbornness won and the four of them would be allowed to spend the night beneath the guild until they could settle what to do with the immortal mage.

All the while the black wizard didn't speak and kept to his corner. His eyes were closed but to Natsu this merely meant he was hiding. His older brother seemed an uncannily good actor when he needed to be. As a matter of fact, once they had to move, he swiftly got up to his feet and shuffled to the basement as best as he could with all the ropes he had on to tie him up and seal his magic.

"Thanks," Natsu mumbled as he stared at his brother's back.

"No biggie, with all four of us here and his current hopelessness, it will be an uneventful night," she shrugged running a hand through her hair. He frowned counting the people descending into the lower levels of the basement but didn't bother to correct her, they were all too tired. The tap in his shoulder made him raise a brow as he looked at her, she grinned right back at him, "Good luck flame boy,"

The attempt at light humor didn't really help his nerves but he was grateful to her nonetheless especially as she took the furthest corner from them and to lay down on the pillows and blankets the girls had shoved into her hands. Lucy and Happy snuggled together and made it obvious how they would be sleeping and not keeping sentry. They were so exhausted it only took a couple of seconds and Natsu had the time to talk to his brother as he had desired with his plan to take him home.

Natsu and Zeref stepped to the spot adjacent to the snoozing pair to make themselves comfortable. They would probably not be able to wake them up even if they talked normally but for some reason the black mage kept his voice to a whisper.

"She's a persuasive one," he looked at Natsu who had been fidgeting by his side lost in thought. Blinking the dragon slayer nodded fervently relieved that he didn't need to start the conversation himself, "Easy to trust, quick to learn and a very handy ice breaker for our talks it seems,"

"She's amazing besides the fact Happy had her back," he slapped the other's shoulder and stared him down, "So I'd rather not let the time they gave us to ourselves go to waste,"

With the curt nod he received, the fire mage started asking the questions he had spiraling in his mind one by one, "Can we find this Anksheram guy, and persuade him to remove your curses?"

It was Zeref's turn to blink in disbelief as he shook his head, "I know you mean well, but Mavis and I have to face our sinnnGH,"

Rubbing his sore shoulder and gritting his teeth at the sudden pain, his voice rising a little due to his shock as he slipped off to the side "Natsu?"

Crossing his arms and snorting loudly with an angry expression on his face the younger man refused to look at the other, "How stupid, our first only tried to help a friend and I'm sure you too had the best intentions when you brought me back, how is that evil?"

"You're too young to understand, we messed with the laws of magic," Zeref sighed lifting his sore body back up to a sitting position before feeling a hand being shoved onto his head.

Natsu ruffled his hair and grinned at his handiwork, with his dark locks in dishevel, there was a hint of resemblance between them, "Now I kind of see how we could be brothers, but I doubt being a red head would suit you,"  
"I'm pretty sure you're no red head, the pinkish tinge in-" Zeref was interrupted as the other grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and cried out, "It ain't pink, it's salmon, "

Pursing his lips in an attempt to stop himself from laughing at his younger's sibling distress he moved his head quickly up and down in concession of the other's argument.

Natsu let him go with a grumble and straightened his scarf whilst his brother trembled beside him with amusement, "Who in their right mind would combine pink with black, if my head was pink I'd never wear black, I don't have shit taste like that popsicle,"

It was the last straw for Zeref who guffawed into his hands and made Natsu flinch away in surprise. Rubbing his teary eyes he managed to relax after a few seconds while the grumbling younger mage stared at the peacefully slumbering fairies in front of them. He sighed as he noted that the celestial mage didn't seem to have difficulty breathing anymore, bless Wendy who had fussed over her even more after the silly blonde pushed the medics onto the more extreme cases. Happy was snuggling to her bosom and his eyes seemed to narrow a bit at the content expression on the Exceeds face. Placing a hand on his chin he grinned as the cat's tail curled around Lucy defensively.

"What's it like, to be immortal?" Natsu asked bluntly leaning back to look at the other.

"Immortality was the fun part," Zeref answered after a few seconds of silence, he didn't seem disturbed by the nature of the question, "I had nobody left to lose any more so to me the infinite time I was given was my only hope rather than another part of the curse, after all I mostly kept to myself, until Mavis,"  
At the mention of the first master his expression darkened and Natsu's hand automatically moved to pat his shoulder. Zeref rubbed his eyes insistently and kept the hand to his brow hiding his face from view. Natsu listened attentively and noted the figure settling by his partners, he decided to not mention her for now as she waved at the pair. So that was what Lucy had meant.

"I stopped aging at a good time too, almost at the peak of a human's existence, so the only qualm I had with my predicament was the price to pay," his lips trembled at the memory but he forced himself to think of it as an unfortunate circumstance that couldn't be helped. His magic was sealed but old habits die hard and his mind instinctively squashed any emotions that rose before they could touch his heart.

"Stealing time from others to keep it for ourselves, that's our curse," he chuckled low and menacing while his eyes shifted to look right in front of them. Mavis' expression turned somber but she quickly broke eye contact to give her attention to the other mage.

Natsu slammed his fist onto his open palm and chortled excitedly, "Thanks for teling me that, I guess I'm sure about what to do next," Stretching his hands over up above and placing them behind his head he wriggled to make himself comfortable, "You know this god seems like an asshole to me, Lucy always said the One Magic was love, and that's the source of all magic, I've always imagine the gods would follow its example, so it kinda ticks me off,"  
"No matter how much I tried I couldn't beat this god's curse, even Mavis' and her team's brilliance failed," Zeref swallowed in tension and looked just about to lose his calm. Mavis' eyes widened and she gave a soft smile. However, the lump in the father of demon's throat remained and he couldn't think straight, "You can't possibly be thinking of challenging a god,"

Natsu raised his shoulders in a shrug and wondered why this conversation was turning so heated. It wasn't like he would be alone, besides strength came in numbers as well, "I've already challenged Acnologia, and once I'm done with that I'll be free to help you two,"

"That dragon man is completely different, no matter how powerful he is, I can't let you do that you're-" Zeref's hysterics were cut short as the other jumped to his feet. Curving his body to fist pump the air as he raised the hand sign of their guild to the ceiling's basement, the fire dragon king's son shrieked, "JUST TRUST ME ALREADY!"

"Yes," the immediate answer by the touched and gaping black head was met with affirmation. For a moment they froze looking at each other and Natsu felt the need to brush a hand over his sweaty brow. He was at a loss on what to say next, he had so many questions but how could he pry into this man's life after his declaration? His shout, however brought into play more pressing issues.

Natsu immediately regretted the decision in that moment; he shriveled down hearing the rustling of sheets behind him as he spun around and jumped from foot to foot at the sight of the waking duo as if his frantic hand gestures could put them back to sleep. Happy's eyes immediately closed back and a groan escaped him as he hid into a hug. Lucy rubbed her eyes patting the Exceed with a tired expression and sighed, the poor fire mage's predicament bemused her and she muttered something about being unable to sleep too much at a go. Natsu didn't seem to get the hint but is brother understood, he had lived many lifetimes and the worst memories were the nightmares of a war, even if it was just one, the poor girl would be unsettled for many years to come. A pang of guilt coursed through his body watching the worry seeping out of every pore of his brother's being.

"Let's share stories then," the celestial mage shifted into a more comfortable, cross legged position, wrapping her blanket around her to keep warm in the chilly room they were in. She was certainly exhausted but this was about the brothers and they needed to take their situation as their number one priority. Natsu frowned in confusion but the black wizard caught on and took her idea as an opportunity.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he ignored the rising anxiety at the idea of revealing his deepest secrets after so long yet one look at the expectations in his brother's expression as he caught on gave him all the courage he needed, "Well then, if you'd let me, I have a tale of two brothers that might interest you, so I'd get comfortable, it's fairly long story,"  
Natsu dropped down his bum and rested on his hands letting his feet extend in front of him. Lucy remained in the corner with a cheeky grin, letting them have as much privacy as possible even when fully awake. Mavis had glided next to Zeref and sat by his side. The black mage couldn't see her but the feeling of having her close by was so strong and worth more than any words to him, her support was ever so welcome as he recounted their 400 yearlong adventures.


End file.
